Complications
by random spazz
Summary: Toshiro is 17 and isn't that experienced with love. What happens when his teacher gives him advice on girls? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Her huge breasts are the envy of every girl in the school. Her perfect complexion makes glass seem rough in comparison. Her slim body makes her seem more like a goddess than imaginable. Even the way she dresses leaves little to desire and less to imagination.  
There's one problem though.  
She's my teacher.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya if you don't quit daydreaming this instant your going to have a detention with me until I decide to leave." A very feminine voice shouted.

"I'm very sorry for getting distracted ." Toshiro quickly replied in hopes of not having to stay after school again.

"Well, because I'm in a good mood and you're usually a good student I'll only make you stay until 4:30 tonight. Now, pay attention for the rest of class or else I'll change my mind." Ms. Matsumoto calmly bargained with her student.

"O.k. I'll pay attention now." Toshiro sighed knowing that he couldn't get a better deal out of her at the moment. Looking over he saw his long time friend Hyoninmaru smirking at him. The younger boy shot his friend a look that said silently, 'if you get me in shit now I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully.' Luckily though for Toshiro, class managed to finish relatively quickly and quietly. By the end of the day though Toshiro had managed to forget about the detention, unluckily for him, Hyoninmaru had remembered.

"Hey Toshiro, when are you going to go to that detention? If you wanna make it in time you'd better hurry. It's already 4:05." Hyoninmaru teased with a slight grin on his face.

"She won't mind if I'm a bit late, anyways, if I'm lucky she might've forgotten she even gave it to me." Toshiro joked as he kept walking with his friend in the oposite direction of the room.  
"Either way, you'd better get going. I'll meet you out front in about an hour." Hyoninmaru said quickly as he jogged back down the hall in the direction of the library and Ms. Matsumoto's room.

After thinking it over for a bit Toshiro jogged down the hall to his teachers room as to not risk the chance that she remembered. As Toshiro started to aproach the hall to her room he noticed a faint and disturbing smell. Thinking it was just his imagination he continued down the hall to his teacher's room. As he passed by the library though, he heard a very soft moan, without thinking he barged into the room, but when he looked around what he saw wasn't what he had expected. He saw Orihime, his long time crush fondling and playing seductivley with herself while Hyoninmaru was attentively watching. After realizing she had been rudely interrupted by another person she straightned her clothes and calmly walked out of the room as if nothing had happened at all.

"Hey what was that for man?" Hyoninmaru asked his friend.

"What was that for!" Toshiro shouted angrily and clearly hurt. "You know how long I've wanted to go out with her!"

"Don't blame me man, she came up to me and asked me if I wanted a free show. Seriously, she's the hottest girl in the school and you know it. Next to Ms. Matsumoto of course." Hyoninmaru stated with a perverted smile.

"I know but the least you could've done was make sure I didn't see!" Toshiro yelled crying as he dashed out of the library and down the hall to his detention.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is taking him so long to get here? I swear, if he doesn't get here in the next five minutes I'm going to just leave and forget about this detention all together!" Ms. Matsumoto shouted to no one in particular. Deciding she might as well take a look to see if Toshiro was even going to come she got out of her chair slugishly and walked outside of her room. At her first glance down the hall it appeared as if no one was coming, but when she took a closer look she could clearly make out a very distressed Toshiro sprinting towards her.

"Toshiro! What happened?" Ms. Matsumoto quickly said to her student. At the sound of her voice Toshiro came to a quick stop and walked the rest of the way to her hoping to come up with an excuse of as to why he would be crying, then realizing that he would have to tell her the truth eventually he told her what had just happened, or at least what he could remember at the time.

"Hyoninmaru reminded me that I was late for my detention. After that he ran off ahead of me, and then when I passed the library I heard a moan. I went inside without thinking and when I did I-"

"Wait let me guess." Ms. Matsumoto interrupted, "I'm guessing you saw Hyoninmaru having sex with your dream girl."

"Something like that, he was getting a 'free show' from Orihime. I've wanted to ask her out for a while but I've been too nervous and Hyoninmaru knew that." Toshiro finished explaining now a lot calmer than when he started. After a few moments of silence Ms. Matsumoto broke the tension.

"If you would like Toshiro, I could give you some advice about girls, no offence meant but from what I understand you're not too good around women your age." She suggested. Realizing what he had just been offered and by who it was being offered, it took Toshiro only a few seconds to realize just how lucky he was.

"Thank you very much; I'd appreciate the help a lot Ms. Matsumoto." Toshiro responded. After letting Toshiro's response sink in Ms. Matsumoto grabbed Toshiro's wrist and led him into her room and locked the door behind them quickly.

"Umm I'm not too sure about this anymore." Toshiro fearfully said, clearly taken back by his teachers' forwardness. Silently Ms. Matsumoto pointed to the chair behind her desk then to Toshiro indicating that he should sit in it. Toshiro wondered what she was doing but sat in it anyways to avoid anything too bad happened.

"Toshiro, there are two things I want you to know; One is that I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do, and the second thing is that when were alone like this I'd prefer it if you called me Rangiku, calling me Ms. Matsumoto over and over again seems too formal for this kind of thing." Rangiku explained to Toshiro sternly as she walked over to her desk and sat down on it in front of Toshiro with her breasts at his eye level. Seeing her breasts Toshiro immediately became 'uncomfortable' with his current situation.

"Ok M-Rangiku." Toshiro replied quickly as he looked down as to avoid looking at her breasts the whole time. When Rangiku saw Toshiro avoiding looking up she couldn't help but laugh a bit at the boys immaturity.

"God, he really is inexperienced with women, it's a good thing that I'm going to be the one helping him though. I'd hate to see what he would've learnt from any of the other teachers." Rangiku thought to herself with a small smile. Slowly she moved off her desk to sit on Toshiro's lap immediately causing him to be even more 'uncomfortable' with the situation.

"Rangiku, how will this help me with my problem?" Toshiro sheepishly managed to ask.

"If you want to be able to talk to women, the first step is being around them without freaking out like you're doing right now." Rangiku replied calmly.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Toshiro replied as he got come comfortable with Rangiku being on his lap.

"So Toshiro, what do you find the most attractive about a woman's body?" Rangiku bluntly asked as she leaned on Toshiro pushing her soft breasts up against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, as do all of his characters. This is purely fan based as I stated at the beginging.  
I had to proof read this chapter myself so if you see any typos or grammatical errors please let me know in your comment!  
_**

Toshiro Immedeatley felt a large wave of heat rush over him from the feeling of Rangiku's chest on his but tried his best not to look to flustered as he spoke.

"I think it would have to be...her face, more specifically her eyes." Toshiro said as calmly as he could considering the situation he was in at this moment.

"Really? From what I've seen and experienced I thought it would be her bust, considering your staring at mine right now." Rangiku teased with a foxy grin. Quickly Toshiro realized that he was in fact staring at his teachers breasts and averted his eyes as to not seem like a complete pervert.

At Toshiro's attempt to justify himself Rangiku couldn't help but chuckle a little. Just when Toshiro thought he was in the green though, Rangiku did something that surprised both of them. She put her arms around Toshiro's head and pulled his head down into her bust. Instantly Toshiro started struggling to get free of his teachers grasp but she was stronger than Toshiro had thought and held him there with un-human like strength. As Toshiro continued to squirm he could feel himself hardening from having someone of his teachers quality wrapped around him, which only caused him to struggle more in an attempt to get his teacher off of him and avoid any missunderstandings. In his struggling though he accidentally rubbed himself the wrong way against Rangiku's 'woman hood' as he tried to shift his body up and gave them both a small but sure shot of pleasure. Immedeatley Rangiku got the wrong impression and started wondering what she did wrong and as to how exactly she ended up with toshiro in this condition. Just as quick though Toshiro started trying to justify his actions.

"Rangiku, it's not what it seems like! That was a complete accident, I didn't mean to do that at all!" Toshiro blurted out as fast as he could, sadly for him though it didn't seem very convincing considering the now fairly large buldge in his pants. As Ms. Matsumoto looked around in her head for the right words to say she noticed Toshiro's bulge a bit more and another more perverted thought came into her mind and she instantly acted on impulse.

"It's fine Toshiro, I've seen how you look at me and daydream. I figured it wouldn't be that long before you made the first move and tried to get into my clothes." Rangiku smirked as she thought about getting Toshiro right then and there. Toshiro didn't hesitate in the slightest and began struggling to get away as fast as he could again. To add to his troubles the more he struggled the more he kept rubbing up against his luscious teacher, and her more 'private' areas.

"Toshiro, I didn't know you were so forward." Rangiku moaned thinking more with her lust driven body than with her brain by this point. Mistaking her students struggle with an attempt to get her off Rangiku started pulling at her shirt to get it off and release her breasts from the deep V neck shirt she was wearing.

"Stop!" Toshiro shouted as he tried to push off his teacher. Almost as if it was her cue Rangiku immedeatley stopped pulling at her top and stood up.

"I'm very sorry for causing you so much trouble Toshiro Hitsugaya. Could you please leave me alone." Rangiku told her student very sternly with tears starting to well up in her eyes. Toshiro himself was in shock and refused to move partialy from what had just happened and partially from seeing the fact that he made his teacher cry. Slowly Rangiku walked over to Toshiro and tried pulling him up.

"No, It's fine ." Toshiro sternly spoke in his own very mature voice, "there was no trouble other than a few things getting slightly out of hand for a moment. If it's fine with you though, I would like to continue." Hearing this from her 'innocent' student however sent her over the edge and Rangiku started crying loudly. Toshiro took this as his sign and stood up so he could softly hug her. Rangiku saw what he was tryng to do and practically fell over in his arms giving him a tight practically loving hug. Toshiro gave his teacher a soft, warm, and caring hug trying his best to comfort her while in her apparently very fragile state.

"How the heck are you so bad with women but yet so good with them at the same time?" Rangiku sobbed jokingly. Toshiro let out a small noise before hugging his teacher tightly and letting her know his secret.

"I'm used to helping out females with their problems. When ever a friend needs help or comfort I'm usually the first one they come running to." He finished with a small smile.

"I see, I guess you are a really good person to have no matter the situation then." Rangiku said softly as she tried to stop being such a cry baby and stood up stright. After a few moments they both stood there wondering what to do or even say before Toshiro broke the silence.

"It was nice having this talk with you but I think I'd better head home." Toshiro said as calmly as he could in order to not upset his teacher.

"Good point." Rangiku replied quietly now being the shy one of the pair. They waited a moment before Toshiro left slowly.

"Wait!" Rangiku said quickly as she put her hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "I have a question."

_  
**GASP! It's the end of the chapter! Chapter 4 will be up soon loyal readers!**

**As always please leave a comment telling me what you thought about the story thus far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! Took me long enough to put up chapters 3 and 4 eh?  
Same thing as chapter 3, I had to proof read it myself..effing spell check aint working.  
_**

Toshiro turned around still partially questioning his teachers motives after the incident that had just occured not one minute ago.

"What do you need ?" Asked Toshiro as he stood in the door way not even bothering to turn around.

"Would you like a ride home considering how late it is?" Rangiku offered hopefully.

"That'd be nice." Toshiro said quietly as he turned his head to look at his teacher with a soothing smile hoping not to upset her again.

"Go down to the red chevy nova and wait there, I have some things to take care of quickly." Rangiku instructed as she went behind her desk and started digging around in her purse. Toshiro thought that she might need some time alone so he quickly walked away and started canvising the Staff parking lot for 's car. As soon as Toshiro left though she dug around in a drawer in her desk before pulling out a small package and putting it in her pocket.

"Never hurts to be safe I guess." Rangiku sighed as she left and started slowly sauntering down towards her car. Just as Toshito started waiting for her to hurry up he heard a sound behind him.

"Hey stud how was it in the sack for the first time?" The voice said mocking him the best it could.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Hyoninmaru, I'm not in the mood for any of your usual bull shit. Sadly for you I'm still holding my 'V card'." Toshiro retaliated quickly and harshly.

"Oh suuure you are, my instincts are telling me you felt some poon man." Hyoninmaru said trying not to piss Toshiro off too bad as he came around the other side of Rangiku's car.

"Just fuck off already before I kick your ass into next week. Also, I'm not a complete man whore like you." Toshiro spoke harshly, clearly annoyed with his 'friend' and the teasing that he was being forced to endure.

"So what all happened in there then? Cuz I heard a lot happening." Hyoninmaru questioned quickly hoping to catch Toshiro off guard. Toshiro's mind immedeatley went back to the feeling of Rangiku's breasts and a slight blush managed to break across Toshiro's face before he attempted to get his composure back.

"Nothing happened in there, we just had a talk." Toshiro said trying to sound as convincing as he could. Hyoninmaru Immedeatley picked up on his friends lie though and started teasing him again.

"You do realize your not very convincing with your face looking like a tomato right?" Hyoninmaru stated as he put his hand on his friends shoulder. Before looking at at his watch, clearly bored with Toshiro's lying.

"Shit I have to go, just tell me tomorrow man!" Hyoninmaru quickly spat out as he sprinted away.

"Sorry I took to long Hitsugaya-kun!" Rangiku's voice chimed from across the parking lot as she walked over to Toshiro in a lighter mood.

**_  
As always please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**** IMPORTANT INFORMATION! ** if you would like to request I do something 'special' with this story leave it in your comment and I'll see if I can write something in for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally out :D I'm so sorry it took me so long to get out this chapter. It took me so long because of school, friends, and my own laziness :P Well in this chapter the much talked about car ride comes into play. Hopefully it's everything everyone wanted it to be.  
And it's official now as per ****Ice Prince Hitsugaya's ****request I will be writing in Yoruichi. She will make her first appearance somewhere around chapter 10.  
_**

When Rangiku got to her car though she immediately saw Toshiro was not in the absolute best of moods possible. Taking her better judgement though she decided not to ask what it was about and just unlocked her car.

"So where do you want me to drop you off Hitsugaya-kun?" Rangiku asked, trying her best to kill the silence.

"Just down by the gas station please." Toshiro silently replied hoping that the ride would be fairly quiet and calm. As Rangiku leaned over in her car to unlock the door for Toshiro she 'accidentally' gave him a clear view down her shirt and bra. Unknowingly to Toshiro though Rangiku was still trying to seduce him despite the earlier incident. From what any bystander could tell from the situation it was working too. Toshiro couldn't bring himself to look away from his teachers' bountiful chest. Smirking slightly to herself Rangiku stopped to get a good look at Toshiro's crotch which was starting to show a slight increase in size before leaning back into her seat.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you can get in now." Rangiku teased noticing her students lack of attention, instantly Toshiro opened the door and sat down as he started to explain himself.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your car. It's 1970's right?" Toshiro quickly asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. clued in on what Toshiro was trying to do and played along.

"Yeah, I bought it a few months ago and started attempting to fix it up last week" said, clearly proud with herself.

"What are you expecting to do to it exactly?" Toshiro questioned as he shut his door and put on his 'seat belt' if you could even call a few pieces of duck tape that.

"For sure I want to get rid of these awful duck tape seat belts." She laughed, "I also want to give it a new coat of paint, I'm thinking something like a jet black with maybe basic white racing stripes and if I can afford it a hood scoop." Toshiro immediately started questioning his teachers life outside of the school.

"I never thought you'd be a car person Rangiku." Toshiro said questioning his teacher slightly.

"I took auto-body in high school and it sort of just stuck with me." Rangiku replied as she started up her vehicle and started driving. The ride there was complete silence except for the occasional sound of shifting bodies. When Rangiku finally rolled into the gas station and killed the engine neither of them said a word until Rangiku broke the silence again.

"Toshiro, could you keep today between us please? Also, if you have time tomorrow after school could you please come by my room. I would like to speak with you privately." said hinting towards the front door of the gas station where Hyoninmaru was standing. Toshiro got out and nodded at his teacher before shutting the door and walking towards Hyoninmaru. After Toshiro got out Rangiku immediately drove away as to not attract to much attention.

"I thought you had to go, what happened?" Toshiro questioned as he walked up to Hyoninmaru.

"Plans changed turns out the girl I was gunna see is sick. Also, didn't you say you just talked? What's up with you getting a ride from her?" Hyoninmaru questioned back. Toshiro just stood in front of Hyoninmaru and gave him the iciest glare anyone had received by Toshiro before.

"Yeesh, I'm sorry I asked, at least tell me what actually happed in there. You know almost everything that I do so it's only fair." Hyoninmaru whined trying to get the information he wanted out of Toshiro. In a quick response Toshiro just punched Hyoninmaru's arm and leaned against a wall trying to put as little effort into his responce as he could.

"All we did was talk about girls and she gave me a few tips to handle them." Toshiro replied before pushing himself off of the wall of the gas station and started walking home.

"Oh well fuck him then!" Hyoninmaru shouted to no one in particular after Toshiro was out of hearing range.

"If he wants to be up on his high horse just because he got alone with fine! Let's see how he likes it when I fucking give what he does." Hyoninmaru shouted as he started walking to his house in a slight rage.  
**_  
Now friend rivalry starts coming into play. :3** **Hopefully you liked what you read, and either way please leave me a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter. It's through your support that I can keep improving to keep making Complications the best it can be,  
Random spazz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Complications ch6 people :D I know this chapter is going to make a lot of people happy and make a few people upset with me. Well whatever ya can't please everyone.  
I'm saying this again. I don't own bleach or any of its characters Tite Kubo does :P**

As Rangiku pulled into her driveway she could barely think straight. All she could seem to think about was Toshiro and the way he could make her feel.

"It was only a one-time thing. Tomorrow I'm going to tell him that I can't see him after school anymore, and I'm going to tell him how much I was his stiff, long, ha-"Rangiku cut herself off before she said something she was going to regret.

"Now is not the time, shower, markings, then bed." Rangiku quickly spoke to herself trying to clear her head. As she walked into the bathroom though all she could think of was Toshiro and the amazing man he could be in her bed. When she pulled off her skirt though one thought went through her mind that quickly got her turned on. Toshiro having his way with her, all of the dirty things he could do to her. The thoughts alone almost put her over the edge. As she reached down to play with herself though she realized that she was fanaticizing about one of her students.

"Fuck, I can't do it." Rangiku winced as she forced herself to step into the shower without even spending the time to undress the rest of the way. As she bent over to turn the shower on though another thought entered her mind.

"What if, tomorrow I get him to come onto me! Then it would be perfectly fine if we fooled around a bit or a lot more." Rangiku thought out loud as she turned the tap on and let the water flow over her body. As she looked down to pick up the soap she realized that she didn't completely strip herself and quickly rushed to take off her shirt and bra revealing two 'DD' orbs of pure perfection. When she reached down to pull off her panties though she thought for a second before deciding that the scrap of cloth could use a wash too and left it on to soak in the shower with her body. As she lathered her supposedly delicate body she made sure to pay special attention to the most erotic zones to make sure that even innocent Toshiro wouldn't be able to resist her.

**_  
Sorry that this chapter was so short but I only decided to get a bit into Rangiku's shower scene (I originally had a full page planned but I decided to be a tease and only give you guys half a page) Please review so that I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7 is out people :D I don't own bleach or any of it's characters Tite Kubo does!**  
**I've had it brought to my attention that people are using my story as thier own so please dont, the plot line and anything that happens in this story are completely my ideas so please give me credit if you do use it.  
In this chapter a lot of $hit is going to hit the fan so this is going to be a lot of fun to read and hopefully you all like it.  
_**

When he walked into Ms. Matsumoto's class that morning what he saw definitely wasn't what he was expecting. His teacher was wearing a deep blue miniskirt which showed off her amazingly smooth legs even better than usual. If that wasn't enough she wore the smallest shirt that would be legal in the school. As Toshiro walked over to his desk and took his seat he could've sword that tried to give him a peek up her skirt. He quickly killed the thought figuring it was just built up hormones from the day before.

"Hey man, what do you think she's trying to do? My instincts tell me that she's trying to get you onto her." Hyoninmaru said standing at the door way.

"Oh shut up man. All we did was talk so what reason would she have?" Toshiro shouted at his 'friend'.

"What girl are you talking about Toshiro-kun?" Orihime's voice chimed in from behind Hyoninmaru as she popped her head into the class.

"Ms. Matsumoto had a little private time with Toshiro last night." Hyoninmaru piped in quickly before Toshiro had time to say anything.

"That old slut? What can she do with that flabby old body?" Orihime laughed maniacally.

"Ms. Inoue , aren't you talkative this morning. Usually your to busy in the washroom to even come to class." Ms. Matsumoto piped in quickly. "I hope though that you put your mouth to a more constructive use more often." She finished as she sat down at her desk and smiled harshly at her female student. Toshiro was shocked by 's knowledge of what went on outside of her classroom. Hearing Ms. Matsumoto's insult Orihime quickly and violently stormed out of her teachers' room.

"That bitch thinks she's so high and mighty just because of her big chest! I'll show her I can have any guy I want." Orihime shouted to no one at all as she rushed down the hall. As soon as Orihime left Hyoninmaru quickly sat down at his desk afraid of what information had on him as well.

"What's wrong Hyoninmaru? Scared of me?" Rangiku teased softly as she grinned slightly at Hyoninmaru.

"No, I'm not scared I'm worried about what else you know and who you know it about, mostly me." Hyoninmaru responded as he looked down at the floor.

"You shouldn't worry I won't tell anyone anything _that_ important. At least not today." Rangiku continued to tease chuckling to herself and having a few people including Toshiro joining in at getting a laugh at Hyoninmaru's expense. After that the rest of the day went on pretty much like normal, except for getting at least 5 'problems' in his pants from looking at of course. Until lunch that is.

"Everyone is dismissed for lunch except Toshiro; I'd like to have a private chat with you." said quickly as the bell rang signalling the days only break. As everyone else left to go enjoy their 'break' Toshiro earned a special look from Hyoninmaru wondering what was going on. When the last of her students had gone Rangiku got up and locked the door to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What did you need to talk to me about Ms. Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked quickly hoping he'd be able to catch up with Hyoninmaru quickly.

"Well Toshiro it's not what I need to talk to you about as much as it is what you can do for me." Ms./Matsumoto slowly whispered as she sat down on Toshiro's desk with her legs spread a fraction apart.

"What do you need me to do Rangiku?" Toshiro asked innocently, painfully unaware of what was happening in his teachers mind.

"Toshiro, I have an itch that I _know_ you can scratch for me." Ms. Matsumoto said suggestively as she spread her legs a bit more showing Toshiro a small piece of her pink panties in the process. Not cluing in at all Toshiro stood up and looked at his teacher trying to get the information he wanted.

"Where_ exactly _do you want me to scratch Rangiku?" Toshiro shyly asked in an innocent voice. As to show him exactly where she wanted to be 'scratched' spread her legs apart even more to reveal all of her crotch and laid back a bit resting on her elbows. Almost instantaneously it hit Toshiro like a pimp-slap to his ass.

"R-Rangiku, there's no way I could. I mean I wouldn't know how or-"Toshiro started quickly before he was cut off by Rangiku's finger on his lips.

"Shh Toshiro, just do what you think is right. You can't do anything wrong." She quickly reassured her student as she moved her hand off of his mouth and pulled his hand over to her crotch. Instinctively Toshio started rubbing Rangiku's covered folds. Hoping to give Toshiro more confidence Rangiku slowly bent forward as not to scare her student and hopefully her lover before giving him a gentle kiss on his icy cool lips. Feeling his teachers smooth, warm, moist lips on his own Toshiro immediately froze up and felt his heart skip a beat. Than he did something that neither of them would've expected, Toshiro pulled away from the kiss slowly before having tears well up his eyes and letting his body sprint out of the room feeling that he did something wrong. Rangiku just stayed sitting on Toshiro's desk for a few seconds in shock and awe before sitting in a chair and thinking to herself.

"I just… but I thought that he… oh god what have I done?"

**_**  
**I hope everyone liked what I've written for this chapter!**

**As always please leave comments questions or concerns I always love reading what you guys give me even if it is flames comment it just tells me what I have to get better at! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :3 ^/^  
I'm sorry if this chapter is really short and boring but I needed a way to move the story forward and this is what I got.  
Tite Kubo own bleach and all of it's characters deal with it.**

"Toshiro! Get your lazy ass out of bed and come to schoo-"Hyoninmaru was cut off as Toshiro hung up and turned off his cell phone. It was already noon but there was no way he'd be going to school today.

"Y'know what? If so much shit didn't happen yesterday I might actually come." Toshiro shouted at his cell before throwing it across his bedroom and hitting a random poster in the process. Toshiro rolled over in his bed and stared at a wall thinking about the day before and if anyone important actually cared about if he was missing.

"I know Hyoninmaru gives a shit but screw him I'm not in the mood for his bullshit. Orihime, she probably doesn't even realize I'm gone. Rangiku," Her name practically rolled off of his tongue. Just as quickly as he said her name the feeling of her on his lips on his drifted into his mind.

"She probably doesn't care; if she did she wouldn't have done anything like she did." A sudden knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts though and he quickly ran down stairs to the door. When he opened the door the face he saw wasn't who he was expecting.

"Hello Toshiro!" Orihime chanted politely as she let herself into Toshiro's house.

"Hello Orihime, why are you here exactly?" Toshiro asked trying not to let know the fact that he was starting to lighten up.

"To see you of course, I was skipping anyways so I thought I might as well come over and see how you were doing." Orihime responded without missing a beat.

"I'm doing better, now could you please leave me alone." Toshiro asked again trying to keep happy with the fact of Orihime being over.

"You don't seem fine are you sure that there's nothing I could do for you Toshiro?" Orihime continued to ask as she slowly spread her legs on Toshiro's couch revealing her G-string thong and clean shaven body to the younger man before her. Hoping to get Orihime out of his house quickly Toshiro told her exactly what was wrong.

"Orihime, the thing is that…you're in my house right now and I would like it very much if you weren't so could you please leave me alone. If you're lucky I'll be in a better mood later so please come back after school. Sometimes I think all that you care about is getting laid with every guy you meet." Toshiro spoke loudly. Instantly Orihime laid back into Toshiro's couch and put her hand over her heart.

"Toshiro I can't believe you'd throw me under the bus like that, I genuinely feel sorry for you. As your friend I'm trying to make you feel better." Orihime said calmly as she bent forward to seem more convincing.

"Orihime please just leave me alone." Toshiro silently begged as he turned his back to his crush and walked away back up to his room. Finally realizing she had lost Orihime slowly and quietly got up off of Toshiro's couch and left. For the next few hours Toshiro got what he wanted, silence, and time to think about the girls in his life.  
**_  
As always please review or leave me a comment because I love reading all of the things that are going on in your minds XD (not like that you trolls)  
If you have any suggestions please let me know and I might write them in :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is finally up!  
I'm warning everyone now that there is; smut, lemon, smex, hentai, doing the hanky panky, or whatever else you want to call getting it on. If you don't like that sort of thing I'm going to put in a "***" where it starts and it will be on it's own line along with another "***" when the smex finishes so you don't have to suffer.  
BTW Tite Kubo owns bleach and I own the story so no using the story without my permission.  
_**

"Holy shit man where were you yesterday and what the hell were you doing?" Hyoninmaru asked as he walked beside Toshiro the next morning.

"I was at home, I needed some time to think." Toshiro replied coldly as he shot a glare at Hyoninmaru. Practically shrugging off the glare Hyoninmaru dug around in his pocket before pulling out a twenty.

"Lunch is on me today on one condition," Hyoninmaru teased, "you have to tell me what happened two days ago between you and . I find it just a bit weird that the day after you two are left alone almost no one can get a hold of you or her."

Toshiro instantly froze up before looking at Hyoninmaru hoping that the words would come but they wouldn't, and Toshiro hoped he could make up an excuse. As he opened his mouth though he heard a voice behind him that made him instantly halt what he was about to say.

"Hello Toshiro, Hyoninmaru." The sly voice spoke from behind the two boys. Quickly Hyoninmaru and Toshiro turned around to see who called their names.

"Y-Yoruichi!" Hyoninmaru stuttered trying to collect his thoughts. "How are you?"

"I'm doing decent I guess." Yoruichi replied as she reached into her bag for something.

"What are you doing around here Yoruichi; I thought you got expelled for teasing the principal's son." Toshiro asked being as sceptical as he could.

"Yeah I did get expelled but I did a favour for Kuchiki-sempai and now I'm, back in. I think that it's not who you know it's who you blow." Yoruichi finished with a wink as she pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pen from her bag.

"You don't mean that you did things with him do you?" Hyoninmaru asked finally getting back into his comfort zone with Yoruichi.

"Relax Hyoninmaru; it was only a hand job. Also it's not like you've never been with someone older than you." Yoruichi teased as she handed Toshiro a piece of folded paper.

"What exactly is this?" Toshiro asked as he started to unfold the piece of paper. Yoruichi closed her hand firmly around the piece of paper and Toshiro's hand, and looked at Toshiro with a mischievous smile.

"Open it when your alone." Yoruichi whispered before letting go of Toshiro's hand and the paper. Flashing an award winning smile Yoruichi sprinted away.

"Damn she's fast, no wonder why the track team calls her the flash goddess." Hyoninmaru said in amazement before looking at Toshiro.

"So, what does it say?" Hyoninmaru asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to question. I'll talk to you later; I have some stuff I need to get done before school starts." Toshiro quickly spoke trying t push the words out as fast as he could before jogging away.

You'd better show up to health! We're starting sex-ed today!" Hyoninmaru called after Toshiro before all of his snow white hair disappeared. As Toshiro rounded a corner into an alleyway a few blocks from school he opened the note and read what it said.

call me 2nite between 6 and 9 I need to see if some things are true 555 6719, if I don't pick up meet me at the gas station on the corner at 11  
-Yoruichi

"What cha reading Toshiro?" Came a voice from behind the younger boy.

"Nothing important Orihime, just a note from a friend. Why do I have the feeling like your stalking me?" Toshiro finished as he quickly shoved the note into his pocket.  
"I'm not stalking you Toshiro, if I was I'd know some things about you that would be very private." Orihime responded in her most innocent tone. Toshiro decided it wasn't worth the trouble to argue and moved onto a new subject.

"Orihime, are you actually going to show up to sex-ed or are you just going to skip the whole day again?" Toshiro asked sceptical about his 'friends' reply.

"I don't know. If I feel like it I'll show up but until then," Orihime responded lightly as she let a small grin spread across her face. "Would you mind keeping me company?"

"Sure just as long as I'm not too late." Toshiro spoke.

"Thank you Toshiro! Here's your reward." Orihime sing songed as she bent over and gave Toshiro a quick kiss immediately making him blush and become very flustered. As Toshiro tried to come up with a reply he was silenced by Orihime's finger on his lips.

***

"Please Toshiro, don't talk. Just let me have you, all of you." Orihime whispered in Toshiro's ear as she reached down and lightly groped Toshiro's manhood. Almost instantly Toshiro got harder from being touched this way from his first crush.

"Toshiro, I didn't know you wanted me this way, and I didn't think that you would be this big." Orihime moaned happily feeling Toshiro getting even bigger in her hand. Slowly the foxy red head undid Toshiro's pants as she continued to massage his manhood feeling the warmth radiating off of it.

"Orihime please." Toshiro begged letting his body relax a bit.

"Please what Toshiro, I can't read your mind." Orihime teased as she pulled down Toshiro's pants to his ankles to get an even better view of the man she was going to be with. Obviously impressed by Toshiro's size Orihime gave him a testing lick through his boxers to see just how reactive the younger man would be.

"Just do it already, I don't care what but please stop teasing." Toshiro begged after Orihime licked him. Figuring now was as good of a time as any Orihime pulled out Toshiro's dick and started sucking on it lightly. Slowly Toshiro let an ecstasy filled moan escape his mouth from the feelings that were coming from his swollen manhood. The things that this woman was doing to him, swirling her tongue around on him, taking his full length down her throat, and suckling on his body like it was going to be her last meal. Instinctively Toshiro reached down and moved the hair from her face to better see what she was doing to him. The sight alone now almost putting him over the edge now. Toshiro let out one more moan before whispering the words Orihime had been waiting for since they started.

"Orihime, I think I'm about to cum." Orihime pulled her mouth off of Toshiro quickly and opened her mouth wide as to show Toshiro that he could release where ever he wanted on her body. Toshiro hurriedly finished himself off onto Orihime's face and into her mouth. After she was sure Toshiro had finished Orihime wiped all of the younger man's juices onto her finger then licked herself clean enjoying the sweet flavour and swirling it around in her mouth before swallowing.

"Thanks Toshiro that was fun." Orihime chimed happily as she stood up and fixed her uniform. "I guess I'll show up to sex-ed now, since you were so good to me. " Toshiro smiled a bit upon hearing Orihime's response, and then he hurriedly fixed his pants to hide his still partial hard on.

***

"Orihime, I have a question. Would you be willing to go out with me sometime?" Toshiro asked shyly. Finally getting enough confidence after the recent event.

"I'll think about it and let you know after sex-ed okay?" Orihime responded hoping to be able to let Toshiro down easy later.

"That works for me." Toshiro replied happily as he started walking towards school. "See you in sex-ed later Orihime."

_**  
Hopefully this chapter is everything you guys wanted! If you guys could keep giving me ideas or hints it would be much appreciated and it would help me get new ideas because I'm writing the next chapter as I'm finishing this one ^_^ (your ideas will probably be in the next chapter).**

Also, I'm very sorry if it doesn't make much sense without the smut scene but that's how I was taught, if it doesn't make sense without the scene it's a good story.

As always drop me a review or a comment even if it's just 'Good job!" it lets me know I'm doing good and it'll keep my chapters happening even faster!


	10. Chapter 10

To start things off first of all I'd like to say that I'm very happy to have made it to this milestone! Thank you all very much for all of the love and support through commenting and letting me know what you think. And a very special thank you to Stellina Ballerina for Betaing the chapter for me, she caught a lot of things I missed when I read over this chapter the frist few times. And finally Bleach and anything associated with it belongs to Tite Kubo.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Toshiro walked into his second period class late the whole class just seemed to fall silent and turn his way. The only sound that was made was from Ms. Matsumoto reading form a novel she had assigned the class a day before. Even she stopped reading and turned to look at Toshiro after hearing the rest of the class quiet down quicxkly.

"I'm sorry I'm late," was all Toshiro was able to think of, let alone say in his sheepish voice. There wasn't another word spoke until Ms. Matsumoto put her copy of the novel down on her desk and spoke firmly to Toshiro,

"Thank you for showing up Mr. Hitsugaya. Now if you would, please sit down and open your novel to page 27." Toshiro just nodded before slowly walking back to his desk amist the large amounts of comments he was bombarded with.

"Where were you first period?"

"Who were you with?"

"I've never seen him absent, let alone late. What do you think happened?"

"I have no clue but he looks pale, like more than usual." All of the speculations and questions just kept continuing and getting louder and more frequest until Ms. Matsumoto got fed up with it all and slammed her novel down on her desk demanding her students immedeate attention.

"If no one here wants extra homework tonight I suggest that you all quit questioning Toshiro and start reading your novels now." Ms. Matsumoto scolded loudly as she picked up her novel and continued reading aloud.

Quickly the rest of Ms. Matsumoto's class folled suit and started reading the assigned novel quietly to thierselves. After that slight outburst the rest of the period seemed to go by fairly quickly and uneventfully for everyone. When Ms. Matsumoto announced what was being given out for homework no one really complained, their minds were more concentraited on the next period, health.

When they all moved to the next class though ,who they saw wasn't exactly who any of them were expecting. Their usual health teacher Mr. Ukitake wasn't there, instead was someone a bit more 'experienced' to teach sex-ed, Yoruichi Shihoin. As everyone came in and sat down in their assigned seats the only feeling in the room was confusion. Mostly confusion as to the question of Yoruichi being in front of the class and not Mr. Ukitake. As the last of the class came into the room Yoruichi wrote her name on the board and pulled out a stack of papers from under Mr. Ukitake's desk

"I don't really like introductions so I'm going to say everything fairly quick here. First of all, for those for you who don't know I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. Secondly I'll be filling in for Mr. Ukitake while he's at the hospital undergoing surgery. I should only be here for two weeks at the most." Yoruichi finished quickly before pointing at the stack of papers on 'her' desk then to Hyoninmaru.

"Hand these out to everyone and don't be a smart ass about it." Ms. Shihoin instructed before turning to the board and writing 'SEX-ED' in the middle.

"Ms. Shihoin, these are completely blank, you do know that right?" Questioned Toshiro as he flipped his sheet over repeatedly to enforce his point.

"Yes, I know that their blank. I want you all to copy down what I have on the board onto your sheet of paper. Preferably to the correct scale as well." Ms. Shihoin replied. "On to the next topic, what does sex-ed mean to you?" The class went silent for a moment before Hyoninmaru raised his hand.

"Getting a private lesson from you after class?" He spoke slyly with a suggestive eyebrow raise. Upon hearing this Yoruichi slowly walked up to Hyoninmaru's desk, playfully slapping her hand with a metal ruler. She stopped right beside his desk before bending over revealing her magnificent chest to her now 'student' Seezing the opurtunity Hyoninmaru reached for the ruler in Yoruichi's hand. Not a second later finding it being smacked across the back of his own, leaving a red mark where it had hit. The class burst into laughter upon seeing and hearing what had just unfolded in front of them. Hyoninmaru on the other hand had a look that was a cross between shock and pain.

"What was that for?" Hyoninmaru questioned quickly in a slightly hurt voice.

"That, was for hitting on me during class." Ms. Shihoin responded with a cocky tone in her voice.

"So it'll be fine then if I hit on you after class then right?" Asked the mature man hopeful.

"Well you'll just have to find out won't you then." Yoruichi teased as she stood up and walked back to the board swaying her hips with every step.

"Now, would anyone else care to try to tell me what 'sex-ed' means to them?" Ms. Shihoin asked as she turned to face her class. Slowly Toshiro raised his hand before he had time to second guess himself and he hoped someone else has raised thier hand so that he wouldn't have to speak.

"Yes Mr. Hitsugaya." Yoruichi called before turning back to the board.

"Sex-ed would be learning about the male and female anatomy as well as how they work together through example and practice." Toshiro explained as he sat down in his desk again quickly.

"Very good awnser Toshiro, also, you just told me what and how i'll be teaching this class." Ms. Shihoin explained as she moved away from the board to reveal to her students what they had to copy down.

"Hey, good job Toshiro. Sex-ed might actually be 'enjoyable' this year." Hyoninmaru whispered as he was writing the notes. Toshiro just looked at Hyoninmaru and gave a small chuckle before writing down the assigned notes himself.

"Now that all of that is sorted out I'll take attendance, I'll make this easy, who's not here?" Ms. Shihoin asked her students as she picked up the attendance sheet.

"The only person not here is Orihime." Hyoninmaru stated nodding his head in the direction of her desk.

"Not much of a surprise there, probably out being the town bicycle somewhere again." Yoruichi laughed as she marked Orihime absent. Just as Yoruichi finished her comment someone knocked on the door.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And this is the end of chapter 10. I hope All of my improvments were well receved and I hope to have chapter 11 up by the end of this month. Also I'm very sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I was camping with my family and girlfriend for about 2 weeks so I didn't really have much time to write. As always please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought and how I can improve for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeesh I'm surprised I even managed to get this chapter finsihed as quickly as I did :P well, the usual disclaimer here: Tite Kubo owns bleach and any characters assosiated with it, I just own the story in general. A big thank you again to Stella for Beta'ing my story and helping me make sure that it was a bit more sped up as per a request.  
_ _ _ _ _**

As the door opened there were mixed expressions on peoples faces, mostly disappointment

as the principal walked into Ms. Shihoin's class.

"Ahh, Byakuya, what are you doing here?" Asked Yoruichi skeptically as she sat down at her desk.

"I was just checking in to see how you were adjusting to teaching instead of sitting around and listening. Also I'd prefer it if you called me Mr. Kuchiki whilst we are in the schools premises." Replied Byakuya with a slight tone in his voice that seemed to be a mix between mocking and something resembling lust for the other teacher.

"So far everyone is behaving for the most part." Yoruichi said as she hinted in Hyoninmaru's direction. "But it just seems that some people just can't seem to grasp the idea of class, especially one as important as this. Turning his head to see who was hinting towards, Mr. Kuchiki shot Hyoninmaru a glare that seemed to reek of death. Even feeling the glare made Hyoninmaru shiver in his seat as he turned away and tried to ignore what had just happened.

"I guess I should be getting out of your way then , but if anyone here gives you any trouble don't hesitate to send them to my office for a private talk." Byakuya mentioned as he walked out of the classroom shutting the door behind him.

"Now that that is finshed we should get started with something a bit more interesting." Ms. Shihoin stated as she turned her attention to the class. "First of all I'm going to need a pair of volunteers who aren't afraid of each other." She finished with a devilish smirk on her face. As she looked around though no one seemed to want to trust there new teacher just yet but they all started whispering to each other wondering at just what would happen if they chose to go up.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Hyoninmaru asked Toshiro hopefully as he grabbed his friends wrist and held both of thier hands up in the air. Seeing their hands go up in the air the class slowly fell silent.

"Good we have our volunteers, now would you boys come up to the front and face each other please?" Yoruichi asked as she pointed to a spot in front of the whole class where everyone could see. The boys walked up to the front leery of what could happen next. Once they got up to the front Yoruichi moved them both closer together until they were both close enough to feel each others breath on their faces. From the class Hyoninmaru and Toshiro could hear girls cat calling, and what sounded like kissing noises.

"Ms. Shihoin what are we going to be doing exactly?" Toshiro asked worriedly as he turned to look at his teacher.

"You two are going to be demonstrating anything I need for the rest of sex-ed. Thank you very much for volunteering." Ms. Shihoin explained slyly as she turned to the board and wrote 'foreplay' in neon green so everyone could see it clearly. "Now boys what are the first things that you think of when you hear foreplay?"

"Definitley making out, and feeling what I'm going to be working with." Hyoninmaru said as he winked at Ms. Shihoin who just seemed to brush it off like nothing happened as she turned to Toshiro to see what his response would be.

"Probably, any physical contact leading up to the act of sexual intercourse." Toshiro replied as he looked at Yoruichi wondering why she was asking this to only them and not the class.

"Both very good awnsers boys, would you mind demonstrating with your partner for the rest of the class?" Ms. Shihoin asked as she gave a small chuckle and walked to the back of the class to watch from their perspective. Hyoninmaru and Toshiro were both appalled by the idea. Not only were they both straight as a ruler but it was each others best friend.

"Y-you must be kidding right Ms. Shihoin?" Toshiro stuttered a bit as he backed away from his best friend to emphasize the point that this wouldn't ever be happening.

"Of course I am! You two didn't really think I'd make you make out in front of the whole class did you?" Ms. Shihoin laughed as she pushed the boys back towards their seats.

"Actually I sort of did think you might make us kiss or something considering it is you of course." Hyoninmaru joked as he sat back down in his seat.

"You never know might happen another day but for now I think the bell is about to ring. So everyone should pack up." Ms. Shihoin joked as well as she put her things in her bag and erased the board as quickly as she could. As the class packed up a few girls came up to Toshiro asking him why he didn't just kiss Hyoninmaru instead of making them excited for nothing. Toshiro just looked around and said,

"He's a really good friend and I'm straight so it would be creepy as hell now can you please leave me alone your getting a bit annoying." Toshiro finished as he put his things in his bag and stood up trying his best to ignore the girls.

"Yeesh, we're only kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch." One of the girls said as they walked to the back of the class to talk before the end of the class. As the bell rung and everyone was walking out of the door Yoruichi pulled Toshiro aside.

"Toshiro, do you think you could meet me back here after school?" Yoruichi asked quietly trying to make it seem like they were having a teacher-student talk. Toshiro thought about it and wondered about looking for Ms. Matsumoto after school but quickly decided that seeing Yoruichi was more important, he could always see Ms. Matsumoto another time to talk to her.

"I think I'd have time for that. Just as long as it doesn't take to long." Toshiro replied giving Yoruichi a slight smile.

"Don't worry it shouldn't take to long at all, just something quick." Yoruichi chuckled as she gave Toshiro a wink and walked away.

"Wonder what she needed, whatever it's probably nothing." Toshiro said to himself as he went to the last class of the day.

**And that's that. Hopefully all of the improvments were well receved, and as always please drop me a review telling me what you thought and if there was anything you didn't like or you would like to happen for the next chapter please let me know as well and I'll be sure to do my best to write everything in. (the more input I get the easier it is to write a new chapter and the faster it will come up)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm very pleased to say that this cahpter of complications is my longest and best chapter yet! I'd like to send out a personal thank you to anyone who gave me ideas for this chapter also! Mostly though I'd like to thank my beta Stella for doing so much hard work even though she had some unforseen things come up! Bleach and everything associated with it belong to Tite Kubo. Complications and it's whole storyline belong to me so please don't use it without my permission.**

  
When Toshiro finally walked into his final class of the day it seemed like the news from last class had spread around the school because immedeatley he was asked why he didn't kiss Hyoninmaru and why he didn't want to at all.

"I'm not gay now can you please leave me alone." Was all Toshiro had to say while shooting one of his famous glares to get everyone off of his back. As he sat down and pulled out his note book for class he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching him from the doorway. As he turned his head to see who it was something caught his attention and he immedeatley snapped to a piece of paper lying on his desk with what looked like residue from a lipstick kiss on it. As he unfolded the note he thougth about who it could be but decided the person who wrote the note probably signed thier name and just opened it anyways. The only thing scribbled on it was a few words that were hard to make out. As Toshiro looked closer he started to understand the words and finally came up with something of a message.

"Thanks for the good time this morning but I don't think it will be happening again 3 " It took him a while to figure out who it was from until he remembered Orihime giving him a blowjob earlier that day and him asking the her if she would go out with him some time. Toshiro took the feelings deep at first until he realized who it was from and realized that she was probably just going out with another guy at the time. Deciding that she would come around eventually, he put the piece of paper in his pocket and opened his note book for the last class as his teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon children open up your textbooks to page 117." Instructed a slender man as he walked in the door with his honey gold eyes scanning the classroom for anyone not paying attention to what he said. Seeing everyone do as they were told he stood at the front of the class and wrote 'pop quiz' on the board. Seeing what was written on the board the whole class started moaning boardly in complaint before their teacher shouted at them violently.

"Everyone be quiet unless you'd like to become my next experiment with dry ice." Hurriely the class quieted down to a dull buzz afraid of what scream inducing experiment their teacher would unleash upon them if they didn't obey him.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Kurotsuchi." A girl said from the back of the class. Mayuri's eyes snapped to the one who spoke before seeing who it was and brushing it off with a slight notion.

"It's fine Nemu, just come up here and hand out these papers before I get really upset." Nemu got up silently and walked over to Mayuri's desk before picking up the papers and handing them out quickly and efficiently to the whole class and sitting back down in her desk in the back of the classroom.

Toshiro looked at his test amazed at how much there was, he swore there had to be at least 18 pages of questions, and each page was double sided. He was about to raise his hand to ask a question before he realized how stupid it would be. considering what the whole class was threatened with he decided it would be best just to sit in his desk and get ready to start the test when he was told to.

Mr. Kurotsuchi walked up and down the rows of desks to make sure no one was cheating before going back up to the front of the class and letting them know what the instructions were for the test.

"There are only a few things I would like you to know for this test, these are being graded, you have 20 minutes to complete them, and I'm using this test to evaluate how much you are paying attention in my class, mostly to the dissections we do. You may begin now." He finished as he ran his hand through his smooth blue hair clearly annoyed with having to deal with the students.

Toshiro flipped open his test and read the few lines. 'In this test you will only answer every second, fifth, and ninth question repeating after every ten. Also you may only write this test in pen, I would like to see your thought process.'

"This test is going to be a lot easier than I thought" Toshiro thought to himself as he started his test.

As the time slowly ticked by Everyone could feel the pressure of having to take a pop quiz and not knowing how it would turn out for a few days. Steadily some students finsihed the test while others just looked up in amazement in how they could've finished a 18 page test in around 15 minutes. Time continued to drone on until finally Mr. Kurotsuchi stood up in front of the class signaling the test was over, everyone put there writing utensils down and closed there mostly finished tests. As he walked up and down collecting the tests he could already tell that some students hadn't read the instructions and were going to fail this test miserably.

"Since some of you didn't pay attention and are going to fail I suggest you all open your textbooks and silently study until the end of the class. Listening to music or texting is not allowed and if I catch any electronic devices being used I will take them until the end of the week." Mr. Kurotsuchi explained and informed as he finished collecting the tests and went back to his desk to mark them. All of the class listened and pulled out their textbooks again before studying silently until someone's phone buzzed a few minutes later and Mayuri's head shot up from his marking wondering who it was that was disturbing the peaceful silence. The phone continued to buzz until the call went to voice mail. Satisfied that it was quiet enough again Mr. Korutsuchi went back to marking the tests and pretended like nothing had happened. As time continued to slow down near the end of the day Mayuri stood up in front of the class with a list which had the marked test scored on them.

"Students, you may now put your text books away and listen to me while I read out the test score, remember that if you should happen to get below a 25% you will be staying after school with me for some experiments and to help you improve your basic knowledge." Mr. Kurotsuchi read off named and scored and there were a few celebrations and a few people that barely made it over 25% but the whole class was shocked when he read out Nemu's test score.

"Nemu, you received a 21% score on your test, I'll see you after school for some experiments. Hyoninmaru you received a 43% score, and Toshiro, you received a 95% score somehow." He finished as he put down the class list and wrote Nemu's name on the board as to not forget that she was coming after school. As the final bell of the day rung Hyoninmaru gave Toshiro a look that reeked of jealousy. Not noticing it at all Toshiro started walking down the hall to The health room.

As Toshiro entered the dimly lit health room he could see what looked like his friend buried behind a mountain of paperwork. As Toshiro knocked on the door lightly to let her know that he had shown up Yoruichi just raised her hand to show that she would just be a second before talking with who ever was at the door.

"Hello Toshiro!" Yoruichi chimed as she looked up form the large amount of paperwork piled in front of her, clearly happy to have a break from her job.

"Hello Yoruichi, what did you need?" Toshiro asked as he took one of the chairs and spun it around so he could talk a bit more comfortably.

"I've just been hearing some rumors around and I wanted to see if they were true or not." Yoruichi replied curiously as she leaned forward in order to show her interest in the subject at hand.

Wondering what she could have herd Toshiro starting thinking back through his day. There was the note Orihime had given him, did she find out about that through one of the other girls? Or maybe she found out about what Orihime had done with him this morning. Figuring it would just be best to find out what Yoruichi needed Toshiro took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before popping the question.

"What exactly do you need me to verify Ms. Shihoin?" Toshiro asked hoping that it wouldn't be to personal.

"I've heard that you've been seeing Ms. Matsumoto after class for some private lessons. Or should i say some 'steamy' lessons, would you mind telling me whats exactly going on? That is if it's not something private that i shouldn't know about." Yoruichi asked as she raised an eyebrow wondering what Toshiro's answer would be if he even gave her one.

Toshiro looked at Yoruichi for a moment wondering where she could have herd about that from before realizing Hyoninmaru knew about Toshiro seeing Ms. Matsumoto. That still left the question of how she knew about there talks being a bit more mature in nature. Figuring Yoruichi was just guessing at what was going on Toshiro decided that a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone too badly.

"Nothing 'steamy' at all is going on between myself and Ms. Matsumoto. She's just helping me with some extra credit work to make sure my grades stay in the 90's." Droned Toshiro trying to me the whole situation seem as boring as possible. Yorichi studied Toshiro for a while trying to look for any holes in his story before laying back in her chair and intertwining her hands behind her head. As she leaned back, unknowingly to herself her chest came forward a bit more than expected and Toshiro seemed to have no choice but to look at the very ample bosom that was being displayed in front of him. Just as quickly as it was revealed it was taken back by Yoruichi bending forward in order to continue her conversation with Toshiro.

"Also Toshiro I was wondering something on a more personal level if you wouldn't mind. Do you have a specific kind of girl you like, and if so do you think I would fit into that category?" Yoruichi asked.

"Honestly I don't really have any specific type of girl I like. As for you fitting into my specific category, if I did have one I'm sure you would fit into it. You're a very attractive person." Toshiro finished with a slight rosy blush appearing on his face. Yoruichi just let a small grin spread across her face before killing it like the dirty thoughts spreading through her head.

"Thank you for that Toshiro, but I have one last question for you. Would you be willing to come to my house in a bit, I need to finish some marking first." Yoruichi asked as she leaned froward unconering a large amount of her chest to Toshiro in the process. Toshiro looked away quickly as to not seem like a pervert before letting Yoruichi know his decision.

"I think that would be great, but I have to leave quickly. I'll see you here in about an hour." Toshiro finished hurriedly as he got up and rushed off in the direction of Ms. Matsumoto's classroom. As Toshiro rushed out Yoruichi couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the sight.

"And he says there's nothing steamy going on between him and her." She laughed as she bent back down and continued her paperwork.

When Toshiro finally got to Ms. Matsumoto's room he was slightly shocked to see that the door was closed. Usually her door was wide open. A non verbal invitational statement to say she wasn't to busy to talk to anyone who needed help in class. Now since the door was closed the do not disturb was very apparent. Toshiro decided to see if he could talk to Ms. Matsumoto anyways and knocked on the door a few times to see if she was even in her classroom. Hearing no responce Toshiro thought that she had left for the day and determined that the best idea would be to get something to eat from the vending machine downstairs. As Toshiro turned around to leave he could hear the door to Ms. Matsumoto's room being unlocked. Before he knew what was happening he could feel himself being pulled back into her classroom. When his brain could process properly again he saw that Ms. Matsumoto was sitting behind her desk with her head between her arms. Toshiro cautiously walked forward slightly afraid of what was wrong. As Toshiro got closer he could hear the sound of his teacher sobbing quietly. When Ms. Matsyumoto looked up Toshiro could see that her eyes were very red and puffy from her crying for a long time.

"What's wrong Rangiku?" Toshiro asked in a comforting voice as he came around the side of her desk and handed her a box of near by tissues. Rangiku hurriedly ripped a tissue from the box and blew her nose before sobbing out what she could.

"He, he told me that he died. He can't die, he wouldn't. I-it's impossible." Rangiku barely finished as she blew her nose again and threw the tissue in the direction of the garbage can. Toshiro started rubbing Rangiku's back softly trying to help her calm down as he bent over and tried to talk to her.

"Who's dead Rangiku, you can tell me right?" Toshiro asked softly trying his best not to upset his teacher any more than she already was.

"No, I can't tell you. Y-you shouldn't know about this." Ms. Matsumoto whimpered as she slowly started calming down.

That's fine, just remember that you can always talk to me any time Rangiku. O.K?" Toshiro spoke still trying to help his teacher get back to her normal self. Rangiku just nodded as she motioned to the door letting Toshiro know that she wanted to be alone now. Taking the hint Toshiro gave Rangiku a smile letting her know that everything was going to be alright before getting up and leaving his teacher alone for a while to let her sort things out.

"Now that that's sorted out I should probably get back to Yoruichi and see if she's done yet." Toshiro thought to himself as he started walking to Yoruichi's room.

"Toshiro, where are you going?" Called Yoruichi form behind him. As Toshiro turned around he could see Yoruichi walking towards him with a box of what seemed to look like more marking under her arm.

"I was going to the health room but it seems like you either finished early, or got bored and gave up." Toshiro responded as he walked over to a nearby heating vent and sat down on it.

"Well your second guess would be riht. I'm going to try and do these later, if I can find the motivation to that is." Yoruichi chuckled. "Oh by the way, I forgot to ask earlier but I'm going to be having a party on Friday are you coming?" She finished. Toshiro didn't even need to think before giving Yoruichi his answer.

"Of course I'm coming, there's no way I'd miss one of your parties." He responded eagerly. For her personal response Yoruichi just gave a smile that was part happy and part a rushing hint that they should get going. Toshiro got the hint and started walking with Yoruichi out the school doors and towards her house.

After walking in silence for about fifteen minutes Toshiro broke the ice and tried to make some casual conversation.

"Is there anything you want me to bring?" Toshiro asked as he started walking backwards in order to make talking to Yoruichi a bit easier.

"I don't think that there should be anything we're going to need." Yoruichi replied as she stopped in front of her house.

"Just let me know if there is anything you need." He reassured as they walked up the to the front door. After they had gotten inside and Yoruichi had put the marking papers away she turned to Toshiro and let him know her plans for the moment.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting for me I would like to have a quick shower , and in the mean time you're welcome to help yourself to anything in the fridge." Yoruichi finished as she started walking down the hallway to her washroom.

Not really sure on what to do Toshiro decided to take Yoruichi up on her offer and started checking out her fridge for anything to drink. After grabbing a glass of milk and sitting back down on her couch he herd Yoruichi turn the water off and open the bathroom door, looking up out of curiosity what Toshiro saw was a complete shock.

"Y-Yoruichi what are you wearing?" Toshiro asked as he stared at Yoruichi and her apparent lack of clothes.

"A towel obviously. I couldn't decide on what to wear so I thought I'd ask you what you'd think would look good on me." She informed the younger man sitting in front of her.

"Honestly I don't know what you have so I wouldn't be able to tell you." Toshiro replied trying to get out of the situation as fast as possible while still putting in a lot of effort not to get hard in front of Yoruichi. Seeing what Toshiro was trying to do with his 'situation' she turned around and gave Toshiro a clear view of her 'assets' before asking again. Hoping that he had a bit more 'motivation' to come with her this time.

"Please Toshiro, I would really like a _man_'s opinion." Yoruichi mewed as she grabbed Toshiro's wrist playfully and gave it a slight tug. Now finding no reason not to he got up and followed Yoruichi down the hall into her bedroom.  
**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
Thank you very much for reading this chapter of complications! I can assure you that I have more work done on this story and I will garuntee very very detailed lemon in the next chapter. If all goes well chapter 13 should be posted before halloween this way everyone still has time to go scare children for thier candy or what ever else you all do. Finally, as alwasy please give me a review telling me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter this way i can improve fro future chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**First off I'd like to appologise to everyone on how long this chapter took and I hope that they don't ever take this long again, I have only myself to blame that it took this long though so, enough of a pity party.  
This story and concept belong to me bleach and everything to do with it belong to tite kubo.  
There IS a LOT of lemon in this chapter but also some heart warming sensitivity and some tears. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

When Toshiro looked around Yoruichi's bedroom he didn't see anything that stood out to much at first, basic beige and white walls. And basic wood furniture, the only thing that really stood out was the plush doll on her bed.

"Toshiro if you don't want to see anything i suggest you turn around." Yoruihci hinted as she slowly started dropping the towel that was ever so losely wrapped around her ample body. Toshiro secretly wnted to look but decided to be a nice person and look away for a few moments. The next thing that Toshiro herd was the sound of a zipper closing.

"It's fine to look now Toshiro, tell me what you think." Yoruichi spoke. When Toshiro opened his eyes he almost wearing a deep purple miniskirt thatbarely covered her more 'sensual' area along with a black tank top that highlighted her curves very well. To top it all off it look to Toshiro lkike she wasn't wearing a bra or panties.

"W-Wow, you look very good." Toshiro stutered trying not to seem like to much of a horn-dog as he tried to take in the beautiful full bodied woman standing in front of him. Yoruichi just spun around in front of Toshiro to give him a full view of her body before asking his final opinon about her 'outfit', if you could call the two pieces of clothing an outfit. As Yoruichi spun around her skirt lifted up a bit and Toshiro saw her womanhood for a brief moment. Enough for a tease but not nearly long enough to satisfy the urges building inside of the young man as he felt himself get slightly hard. Toshrio immedeatley moved his hands over his growing erection to hie it for the time being.

"Are you completely sure it looks good?" Yoruichi asked as she bent forward to look Toshiro in the eye.

"I'm absolutley sure it looks amazing on you." Toshiro replied as quickly as he could looking away from the woman in front of him to try and start up a new conversation. Yoruichi just stood up and look at Toshiro hurt.

"Don't lie I can tell you think it looks bad just from your reaction. Your not even looking at me." Yoruichi spoke in a very hurt voice.

"I'm not lying! I'm just trying to leave this alone." Toshiro spoke shyly as he slowly stood up and moved his hands to reveal his very apparent erection. Yoruichi just looked at Toshiro in shock and amazement. All Toshiro could do now was blush harshly and turn away.

"Toshiro, if this is all it was you should've said so in the first place. I can definatley help you with your problem." Yoruichi smiled as she playfully grabbed Toshiro's junk. Toshrio didn't really know how to react to t hat so he sat down on the edge of Yoruichi's bed and spread his legs.

"Just to be safe Toshiro, am I free to do what I want with you?" Yoruichi asked as she got down on her knees in front of Toshiro with her brests reating on his pulsating manhood. Feeling Toshiro start to twitch from the weight of her bust Yoruichi started getting a bit turned on from the yuonger man. Toshiro just nodded his head to show that he was fine before he leaned back on his elbowsto get into a more comfortable position. The only thing the Yoruichi could think of at this point was taking Toshiro's cock as deep inside ehr as she could and riding him until they both came hard and deep. Slowly she undid Toshiro's pants and realeased his hard erection. Feeling him twitch inside of her hadn she could tell that he was aching to cum as he was. Now having the craving for his warm cum down her throat and coating her mouth Yoruichi released her breasts from her top and wrapped them around Toshiro's memeber. Feeling Toshiro's own warmpth radiate off of his meat Yoruichi she more turned on and she wrapped her lips around the tip gtetting as much of his flavor as possible. Finding the flavor more than satisfactory for her craving she sucked on the tip hungrly wasnting as much of his flavor as she could suck out of him. Hearing Toshiro's moans shortly after and tasting his warm pre-cum start to release from his length Yoruichi started stroking her breasts along Toshiro's length trynig to coax out as much of his flavorful liquid as possible.

As the feelings of Yoruichi's body around his cock began to intensify Toshiro let out a soft moan and started thrusting his own hips in time with Yoruichi's own rythm of sucking and rubbing. As Yoruichi continued to work his shaft with her brests and suck greedily on his tip Toshiro could feel him self rapily building to an orgasm.

"Yoruichi, I'm gunna soon." Toshiro moaned loudly trying to partially hint at what as about to happen.

"It's fine Toshiro I want you to cum inside my mouth, I want you to coat my insides with your warm sticky juices." Yoruichi coaxed as she bent her hed back down and started roughly sucking on Toshiro's tip[. Moaning loudly Toshiro didn't last to long before realeasing inside of Yoruichi's mouth . Feeling and tasting his juices inside of her mouth Yoruichi startedf swirling her tongue around Toshiro's dick and cum so she could get his full taste inside of her mouth. After finally getting her fill she swallowed her 'treat' soaking her insides with Toshiro's cum.

"That felt amazing Yoruichi." Sighed Toshiro as he sat back up to look at the woman who had just given him so much pleasure. Yoruichi looked at Toshiro and licked her lips before standing up in front of him.

"Thank you, if you'd like to do something else just let me know O.K.?" Yoruichi informed as she lifted up her skirt slowly to reveal her wet and swollen womanhood. Toshiro slowly leaned forward and gave Yoruichi's wet folds a playful, testing lick. Having his hot tongue rup up against her most private part even for a moment hgave her a rush of heat and pleasure that was almost unbeliveable. Letting a heavy lust filed moan escape from her lips Yoruichi let Toshiro know that he could continue as much as he wanted to.

Feeling the urge start to build within himself, Toshiro reached forward and gentally spread Yoruichi's folds slightly revealing herself and her wet juices to him. Taking his time to savor her flavor Toshiro started slowly and softly licking Yoruichi's clit hoping that she would get a lot of pleasure from it. Her moan let him know that she was getting a copious amount just from hsi little lick. Having her moan as his cue Toshiro plunged his tongue depe inside of Yoruichi's velvet folds tasting as much of her as he could, loving the flavor he started writhing his tongue around inside of her. Yoruichi couldn't help but to moan loud and hard from the intense pleasures that Toshiro waws giving her. Not getting nearly enough of her juices Toshiro used his finger and started rubbign Yoruichi's clit as he started to tongue fuck her. As Toshiro continued to fuck her with his tongue Yoruichi started getting closer to cumming and she started grinding against Toshiro's mouth and finger trying to get as much pleasure as she cold.

"Ahh, Toshiro, I'm gunna cum soon!" Moaned Yoruichi as she atarted sucking on one of mer breasts. Toshiro pulled away for a split second and nodded at Yoruichi before thrusting his tongue in and out of her as best as he could as he roughly played with her clit. As Yoruichi was on the edge of cumming she thrusted her body up against his tongue and released her built up pleasure rocking her hips as she did. After Yoruichi finished she collapsed on top of her bed with ler legs spread slightly and her cum leaving a small sticky trail from the bottom of her 'womanhood' to the bed sheets.

"Wow Toshiro, I never knew you were so good." Yoruichi panted as she wiped herself cleaning up a bit. Toshiro just smiled and layed down beside Yoruichi proping his head up with his hand.

"thank you for the compliment but to tell yout he truth that was my first time doing anything like that." Toshiro said as he smiled sheepishly at Yoruichi.

"Your kidding me right?" Yoruichi asked as she gave toshiro a look thta said 'your kidding me right'?

"Nope, I just went with what felt right." Toshiro replied as he put his hand around Yoruihci's waist and moved closer to her.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do or are we good for now?" Yoruichi asked as she grabbed Toshiro's half hard member and started stroking it slowly.

"As much as I would like to, I don't think that I'm ready to lose my virginity just yet." Toshiro teased as he looked away from the girl in front of him. Yoruichi just smiled at Toshiro and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before standing up and stripping the remander of her clothes off, completely revealing her very attractive body to Toshiro.

"Personally, I think you look best like that." Toshiro commented as he stood up as well and took off his shirt revealing a developing 'six pack'. Yoruichi just stared at Toshiro for a moment before pointing to his pants and licking her lips playfully.

"Maybe in a while but for now, I'd like to make dinner for us if that's ok with you." Toshiro suggested as he opened the door to Yoruichi's bedroom.

"That sounds really good, thanks." Replied Yoruichi happily as she walked out of her bedroom lightly slapping Toshiro's ass as she walked by. Ignoring the playful touch, Toshiro bounced an idea for dinner off Yoruichi.

"Would seared fish be ok with you?" Toshiro asked as he walked into Yoruichi's kitchen and started washing his hands. Yoruichi smiled and nodded at Toshiro before leaving him alone to prepare dinner. As he finished washing his hands and drying them off he looked around his host's kitchen for a few minutes before finding some salmon and a cast iron skillet among other things that he thought would taste good together. Over the next 20 minutes he spent his time searing and seasoning the fish until he was satisfied with it.

"Dinner's ready!" Toshiro called from inside of her kitchen.

Quickly Yoruichi stumbled into her kitchen with a small stream of saliva trickling down from the side of her mouth. Taking a heavy whiff she could almost taste the amazing flavors the Toshiro has infused into the fish. Feeling and hearing her stomach rumble Yoruichi felt a slight blush slide across her face. Toshiro just giggled a bit at his friends display before turning to the cabinet where Yoruichi kept her dishes and pulled out two large plates. As he layed them down on her kitchen table Toshiro motioned towards the cutlery drawer for Yoruichi to grab them each a fork and a knife at the least. Quickly obtaining the items Yoruichi laid them out and sat down awaiting her meal as patiently as she could.

When Toshiro finally layed half of the fish on Yoruichi's plate she quickly thanked him before diving into her meal. Toshiro put his half on his plate before sitting down across from Yoruichi and started peacefully eating his meal. For the rest of the meal Toshiro and Yoruichi mostly ate and talked as they tried to catch up on what had happened since Yoruichi had gotten expelled. After they finished thier dinner it was roughly ten and Toshiro thought it would be best if he headed home now before it got to late. Agreeing that it might be a good idea Yoruichi walked with Toshiro a few blocks before heading back to her place.

As Toshiro was walking home he couldn't help but have a feeling like someone was watching him. As he passed the gas station by the school he saw a figure in a black hoodie and grey jogging pantscome out from a close by alley. Immediatley Toshiro had the feeling that he should run but the voice that came from inside the hoodie stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hello Toshiro, it's been a while." She said calmly.

"Orihime what are you doing out here so late?" Toshiro asked as he walked closer to the young woman.

"I got kicked out of my house for the night but here's a better question, what are you doing out here so late?" Orihime replied as she shifted her weight on to one leg, in turn making her hip jut out to the side. Toshiro thought about what to say before deciding on the truth.

"I'm going back home from Yoruichi's house." Toshiro explained trying to talk as little as possible about the past few hours.

"Well Toshiro can I clear something up with you?" Orihime asked as she changed the subject. Wondering what Orihime had to say Toshiro gave Orihime a small nod and a shrug as if to say 'go ahead'.

"You know how everyone says I'm easy? Well that's not true, I'm not like a doorknob where everyone gets a turn. It's just a really bad rumor that an old boyfriend spread about me after we broke up." Explained orihime as she started going red in the face out of frustration. Toshiro was completely shocked, he heard that people could get bitter over a break-up but this was just insane.

"Who spread that rumor?" Asked Toshiro as he started thinking about all of the people who could do such a thing before she gave him an answer.

"It was Uryu. Over the summer we went out for a while but on the side I was still seeing Ichigo." Orihime started explaining as she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Kurosaki? Your ex from grade ten?" Toshiro asked as he tried to piece the situation together in his head.

"Yes. When Uryu found out though he was furious and he told me to make a choice of who I wanted more, him or Ichigo. I told him that I couldn't decide between either one of them at the moment and I wanted some time to think. He just walked away from me and said that he'd be around if I wanted him but he refused to be cheated on by anyone." Explained Orhime as she tried her best to hold back the torrent of tears that was about to over take her.

Toshiro was first of all shocked and horrified that anyone would walk away like that if they really cared about someone. Mostly he felt bad for Orihime because she had feelings for two people but she could only be with one of them. He didn't know what else to do so he gently wrapped his arms around Orihime and told her that hopefully "things would start looking up soon'. Hearing what Toshiro said Orihime nodded as she hugged Toshiro back.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. I hope to have another chapter out by lets say, march 10'th at the latest.**_  
_**As always please let me know if you liked the chapter or not and what I did right or wrong, I'd also love any tips on how I could improve. Even if it is something as simple as "don't use a characters name so often" it is greatly appreceated.**_


	14. Chapter 14

OH PRAISE THE LORD (if there is one) IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE! First of all to everyone who reads this no matter where in the world you are I'm so so SO sorry for not updating sooner but I will admit I was lazy as hell and that mixed with diablo 3 comming out just killed me, well now I'm starting to get back on track and I've got a real fire in my heart to get back to work :D. As usual I don't own anything except for the plot line and the story other than that someone else owns all of bleach mostly Tite Kubo... ON WITH THE STORY!.  
_

As Rangiku got through her door and into her house that night she could barly contain herself. When she passed an old picture of the two of them together she dropped everything and broke down again falling to her knees sobbing loudly.

"Why did you have to leave me Gin? I thoguht that we were going to be together, just like you said last time I saw you. You jerk! Couldn't you have at least said goodbye before you left me all alone? I just want to see you one last time, I that to much to ask?" Rangiku ranted on in an almost delerious state. As she continued to rant on about how much she had missed him she started to think slowly. The first thought that came to her head she acted on before she could second guess herself. She slowly walked over to her knife block in her kitchen and drew a long a slender blade from the brick of wood.

As she felt the weight of the knife in her hand she thought it would serve the purpose she had in mind. Keeping the knife firmly in her hand and the thought of losing Gin in her mind, she moved the position of the knife so she could easily use it. Then, rounding a corner in her house she took an unlabled and corked bottle from her entertainment unit and looked at the note attached to it: "With all of my love for you filling this bottle, I hope that you'd only drink from here when you need it the most. -Gin."

Feeling her emotions well up from the note, Rangiku moved the bottle so the cork was facing away from her. Then with one swift and fluid flick of her wrist she caught the cork with the blade of her knife and ripped it out from it's holding place inside the slender neck of the bottle. Hearing the satisfactory 'pop' from the bottle Rangiku dropped the knife from her now shaking hand and brought the bottle to her lips. What was in the bottle she didn't know. All that she did know is that she wanted a way out, out and away form the dread and sorrow that came with knowing that Gin was gone forever.

Slowly, Rangiku tilted the bottle back against her lips and felt the luke-warm liquid fill her mouth with it's satisfactory burning sensation. As she tasted the mysterious liquid and tried to identify what it was, she noticed that she was feeling light headed. Engaging the feeling Rangiku drank half of the bottle quickly and set it down on her entertainment unit again before sitting down on her couch and quickly passing out in a drunken stupor.

When she awoke a few hours later she could the see a bright light comming in through a nearby window, which she immedeatley had to shield her eyes from because of the pulsing headache she was getting from looking at it. Remembering the bottle Rangiku quickly looked around for it and found it on the floor by her feet, picking it up Rangiku began examining it for any sign of what she had drank the night before.

As she looked at the bottle Rangiku noticed some etchings on the bottom "87% alc/vol" the bottle read.

"No wonder my head is killing me. That's the last time I drink half of an unlabled bottle. Especially when it's from him." Rangiku finished, trying not to use Gin's name and bring up feelings again. Sighing deeply, Rangiku walked upstairs to the shower and turned it on as cold as she could, she knew if nothing else the shower would help to take away her beating hangover.

After feeling the water and deeming it cold enoguh she stood up straight and started stripping her cothes from the day before off of her body. As she was stripping she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and realized just how bad she really did look. Her eyes were red and puffy from hours of crying and her make up was smeared completely across her face. Seeing herself in this state Rangiku couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"God I look horrible, I wonder what everyone would say if I showed up as I was right now." Rangiku mused as she took off her panties and stepped into the now fidged shower. Feeling the cold water strike against her smooth body she couldn't help but to shiver and jump a bit as her body attempted to get used to the icy stream.

As her body slowly got used to the temperature she started to enjoy herself a little. It was nice to cool off after what'd happened lately. The sound of the water seemed to remind her of something, she just couldn't place what it was though. At the moment it seemed like she didn't even care as she turned around to face the stream of water and let it cascade over her chest. Contempt with life for the moment Rangiku let her body relax as she closed her eyes and began to lose all sence of time.

When she was finally relaxed she began to mull over what had happened the past few days. Between everything that had happened with Toshiro, and Gin's death she was surprised that she could think straight anymore.

"I wish I could just see Gin one more time. Maybe then I could at least feel his arms wrap around me." Rangiku whispered on a slowly exhaled breath.

"Rangiku are you still here?" Drifted a voice from outside of the bathroom.

Slightly recognizing the voice Rangiku stepped out of the cold shower still dripping wet and opened the door a crack to see who was inside her house. The face she saw wasn't who she was suspecting at all.

Deep icy blue eyes stared into her own as she felt a cool breeze flood over her body from the open door.

"W-what are you doing here Toshiro?" Rangiku asked in a complete state of shock. Mostly at the fact that he was in her house but partially at the fact that he knew where she lived.

"Would you like the real reason or the made up version?" Toshiro asked as Rangiku shut the door a bit out of fear of what could've happened to make Toshiro come all the way to her house.

"The real reason obviously." Rangiku replied feeling a bit offended that Toshiro would ask a question as stupid as that.

"In short you drove over to my house completely drunk and told me that you didn't want to be alone. So I told you that you could stay the night and work off the hangover in the morning." Toshiro explained as simply as he could.

Rangiku looked around the bathroom quickly and realized Toshiro must be telling the truth, because the only things she recognized were her clothes laying on the floor in a messy heap behind her.

"What time did I show up?" Asked Rangiku hoping that she didn't show up at Toshiro's house at a completely stupid hour of the night.

"Roughly about 1:30 in the morning." Toshiro replied, obviously not too impressed with the time she had chosen to show up at his house.

"I-I'm really sorry Toshiro! I promise that it won't happen again!" Apologized Rangiku feverishly as she tried to quickly think of some way she could make things up to him without doing anything she would completely regret later.

"It's fine just stay here today and try to work off the hangover while I go to school. When I come back we'll figure out what to do." Toshiro sighed as he threw his bag over his shoulder and slowly walked away from Rangiku, leaving her to clean up her mess in the bathroom as well as herself.

Rangiku waited for a moment to hear the door close behind Toshiro before she went back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Breathing a slight sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to go into work today Rangiku turned the shower off and dried herself off with a towel she found on the rack before wrapping herself with it and stepping out of the washroom.

Wondering what she should do next in her current state Rangiku began walking around Toshiro's house trying to find either a laundry room or something to eat. As she looked around she determined that she was the only one there firstly, and second there wasn't a laundry room.

Knowing that Toshiro would be home in a few hours Rangiku decided that she should do something nice for him because of how nice he was to her for letting her crash on his couch for the night. Looking around his house to see what she could do for him she saw that his house was very well kept and it seemed like nothing was out of place or disorganized.

"Well I guess that rules out cleaning his house for him." Rangiku thought to herself as she began drumming her fingers on her head. As she tried to find something to do she decided to snoop around Toshiro's house and find out what kind of a man he really was when no one was around.

"If nothing else I can probably find something I can do for him." Rangiku spoke to herself as she opened a door that she thought lead to Toshiro's room and stepped in without a second thought.

As she looked around Toshiro's room she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. A poster, his bed, his dresser, and his closet. Pretty basic and slightly boring for a teenager, but Rangiku knew better than most girls where people could hide things that weren't meant for anyone to see except their owners.

Walking over to Toshiro's bed Rangiku lifted up Toshiro's mattress and looked under it hoping to find something of interest. Sadly the most interesting thing she found was a thin layer of dust. Letting out a small sigh at the fact that she didn't find anything on her first try, she put the mattress back down gently so it didn't look like she had snooped.

"One place down and two to go." Rangiku said to herself as she opened up Toshiro's closet before lowering herself down to her hands and knees. Looking around the base of Toshiro's closet she found exactly what she was looking for, a slightly raised corner of the carpet that was covering the floor. Taking her own hint Rangiku started to raise the corner of the carpet very slowly until it came free from the corner and revealed a thin notebook face down under the middle of the closet carpet.

Quickly Rangiku picked it up and turned it around to see what she had found before she started having any second thoughts about what she was doing. As she scanned the front of the book to see what might be contained in the book she saw something that made her laugh a bit. "If you've come this far you might as well go all the way." written on the front of the notebook in thick black sharpie.

"Well Toshiro can't yell at me now, after all, he basically gave me permission." Rangiku happily chimed as she sat down against the edge of the closet and opened the book to the last page that had any writing on it and started reading what he had wrote.

_"Rangiku stumbled into my house about an hour ago completely drunk and she said something about being alone. She then tried to suffocate me in between her breasts saying that it'd be the only way I'd stay with her, even when I tried to get away she held me tighter and said that she didn't want to lose another person that she loved and told me that if she was going to let go I'd have to sleep with her. I ended up saying that I would but only until she fell asleep. I think that was good enough for her because she let go of me and laid down on my couch. After that she pretty much just passed out in a matter of minutes, so I put a blanket on her. As I was putting it on her though I caught a glimpse down her shirt. I'd have to say though... she has a very nice body. It would be nice to see a bit more but that is probably not going to happen. Even if she let me see more I'd probably just freak out again like I did inside her classroom. Hopefully things go better tomorrow rather than this confusing day."_

As Rangiku finished reading the entry in Toshiro's 'diary' she closed the book slowly realizing just how much he had done for her after all.

_ _ _ _  
Well what did everyone think? Was it worth the wait? Well either way, please let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes please point them out to me and I will do my best to correct them as soon as possible. Again, Tell me what you think and what I should try to write in! :D


End file.
